


Guardian Angel

by shelny18



Series: Does This Train Stop [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Panic Attacks, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire runs into issues on his way home to Enjolras but ends up with a guardian angel in the shape of a passerby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned, it just wrote itself. A lot of this is based on my journey home last Friday (officially the worst journey of my life) and writing it helped me calm down over it all, so I actually finished it.
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies.

Grantaire couldn’t stop the feeling of panic as he checked his watch for the tenth time that minute. 7:01pm. His connection left in three minutes yet he had no idea where he was.

“Checking your watch won’t make us arrive any faster,” the woman next to him said suddenly, making him jump. She gave him a small smile. “It’ll be at least five minutes before we enter the station, and then another ten before we leave again. Annoying I know, but it can’t be helped.”

The artist couldn’t bite back his groan at the news that he had fifteen minutes before he was even going to be on the way to his station and he checked his watch again.

7:02.

Some crazy part of his brain was telling him that he could still make it, that somehow the train was going to transport itself to the correct station, right up until five minutes after his train was due to have departed.

“Fuck,” he muttered, trying not to panic. _It was going to be okay_ , he told himself, resting his head against the pole and taking in deep breaths. _He could do this. He’d just have to catch the next train that was all._

Except he’d never travelled this way before, he had already been due to arrive at 11pm, and his phone had suddenly turned off three hours earlier and was now refusing to turn on.

By the time Grantaire jumped off the train he was a state, looking around him blindly for a ticket office or help desk. Eventually he realised there wasn’t one and ran to follow the other passengers off the platform and down the stairs, skidding to a halt next to the ticket office.

The closed ticket office.

“Fuck!” he yelled, kicking at the bin next to him before sprinting outside, searching around him desperately for a pay phone. None were in sight and he swore again, running his hands through his tangled curls desperately as he tried to think of something he could do.

He made his way back into the station a lot slower than he'd left it, making his way over to the ticket machine and typing in his station. The price of a replacement ticket was far more than he could afford but that wasn't his main problem - the machine didn't tell him where he would be changing or even what time he'd arrive home at.

Grantaire's hands gripped the sides of the machine tightly and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. _I will not panic_ , he told himself again. _It's all going to be okay._

"Excuse me but are you using that?" a young man asked and Grantaire moved out of the way quickly, muttering an apology as he went. Glancing around the artist made his way over to the only other person in the room - a young woman hurrying through, clearly nervous about being on her own.

"Excuse me but I missed my train and need to call a friend. Please could I borrow your phone?" Grantaire tried, unable to stop the tone of fear in his voice.

"Sorry, it ran out of battery," she said without even stopping, lying so clearly that even Grantaire could tell.

He sighed, knowing he didn't exactly look trustworthy and regretting his scruffy appearance for the first time. As he looked around only to find himself alone in the room, in a town he'd never been to before, he could feel the panic rising up again before crashing down on him and he gasped for breath, fighting back tears as he leant against the nearest wall. Without even realising Grantaire slid down to the floor, giving in to the tears as he tried to process the fact that he was stuck there overnight. _Enjolras will worry when I don't show up_ , he thought suddenly and that just served to bring yet more tears flooding out, his hands shooting up to cover his face and all thoughts of breathing normally forgotten.

"Hey, hey hey hey, what's up?" a voice said softly, and Grantaire peered through his hands to see a young man crouched in front of him, a look of concern on his face. "Oh shit," he murmured when Grantaire tried to speak but ended up just gasping for breath. "Okay, I need you to breath with me. In two three, out two three, okay? In two three, out two three." He repeated the words until Grantaire's breathing had evened out then asked the question again. "What's up?"

"I missed my train," Grantaire whispered. "I'm four hours from home and I missed my train and I don't know how to get back or even what to do when I get back because my phone died earlier and the last bus home from there was two hours ago and my boyfriend's going to worry because I can't get there for eleven now but that's when he's meant to be picking me up and I just don't know what to do."

"Okay, back to the breathing," the man ordered when he saw Grantaire was becoming panicked again. "You need to stay calm. Trust me, I'm a doctor." He smiled slightly. "Well, almost, but that doesn't change the fact that you can trust me. Where are you headed?" He nodded when Grantaire told him. "I've heard of it. Come on, let's get you upstairs and to the information room. One of the guards will be able to tell you which trains you need to catch, and they'll probably let you use their phones as well. I'd give you mine only it ran out of charge an hour ago."

"I can't afford a new ticket," Grantaire said quietly as the man helped him up and they set off up the stairs.

"Was it your fault you missed the train?" Grantaire shook his head - he'd asked the guard twice if he was getting on the right train before boarding, only to find out later it was the wrong one. "Then you can use your ticket from earlier. Right, here's the office." Reaching out he knocked.

"It's open," someone from inside shouted and the man indicated for Grantaire to go in.

"I'll wait to make sure you're fine after," he promised. "My train's delayed so I've half an hour to wait."

"Thank you," Grantaire murmured before entering the room. He explained his situation to the guards as quickly as he could, thanking them both as one started to print off details for the rest of his journey that night and the other offered him the phone. "Come on Enjolras, pick up," he muttered as he listened to the dialling. "Dammit!" He waited until voicemail clicked in before speaking. "Enjolras, it's me, Grantaire. I'm a little stuck, and I'm going to be getting back late…" He explained the rest quickly then put the phone down with a promise that he'd try to call again later.

"Go to the information office at the next station and ask to use the phone there," the guard suggested. "Right, you're on this platform in ten minutes, but it's delayed another ten. Then you've fifteen minutes until your connection, but after that it's straight through."

"Thank you," the artist said again before leaving the room, piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"Let's have a look," the man waiting said, glancing at the paper. "Midnight, ouch, that's a late return home. Did you manage to phone your boyfriend?"

"He didn't pick up and I can't remember his mobile. He just changed it."

"Try again later then. You're on my train, so if you want I'll make sure you get the right platform at the next station?"

Grantaire couldn't remember the last time he'd said thank you so many times in a week, never mind one evening.

"Least I can do," the man replied. "We may as well get a seat if we've got to wait another fifteen minutes."

They sat mostly in silence until the train pulled in, the man waiting patiently until Grantaire was on his feet and sorted before hurrying him towards the train. "And now we've forty minutes to waste," he said once they were sat down and the train moving. He smiled when he saw the plug between the seats, quickly pulling out phone and charger and plugging it in. "Once that's sorted you can try calling your boyfriend again, let him know you're going to be late. It's gonna be okay."

"Thank you," Grantaire murmured again.

"Like I said, it's the least I can do. I could hardly leave you there, not in that state."

Both waited impatiently for the phone to charge itself, the man sighing when it finally started to turn on.

"We're a tunnel away from the station, there's no point phoning now," he said sadly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Grantaire replied. "Just point me to the information room once we're there."

Both were off the train the second the doors opened, the man pointing out the room further down the platform. "I'll check the departure boards whilst you're in there."

"Thank you," he threw over his shoulder as he ran down and knocked on the door, opening it as soon as he heard the 'come in'. "Hi, I missed my last train and so am running really late but my phone died so I can't let my boyfriend know and I really don't want him to be worrying. Please can I use a phone?" Grantaire asked quickly, feeling the panic rise up again, this time that they might say no.

"Sure," the guard said instead, holding out the phone.

"He's still not picking up the landline," Grantaire cursed, running a hand through his hair as he listened to the voicemail. "And I can't remember his new mobile."

"Try his old one? Sometimes people have calls forwarded for a couple of months, especially if they use the phone a lot."

"You're a genius," the artist told the guard before quickly typing in the number, praying Enjolras would answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god you answered," Grantaire said in a rush, interrupting Enjolras before he could say anything else. "It's Grantaire. There's been a slight problem with the trains and my phone broke earlier, I've had to use one at the station." He explained everything. "So I won't be there until midnight."

"I'll be there," Enjolras promised. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Grantaire lied.

"Staying calm?"

"E, I said I'm fine."

The snapping told Enjolras how Grantaire's state really was but he just sighed instead of commenting, not wanting an argument over the phone to put his boyfriend in a worse state of mind. "Just get home safely," he said quietly. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"You too." Putting down the phone he handed it back to the guard. "Thank you," he said before heading outside, heading over towards the boards and the stranger who had helped him so much.

"You're a five minute wait left," he said as Grantaire drew close, glancing over at him. "That platform. Can't say I much like the look of the people there, but can't be helped. Now are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Grantaire repeated, hoping this time the lie would go undetected.

"Then good luck."

"Thank you," Grantaire said yet again, laughing quietly as he stepped forwards and hugged the man. "For everything. I wouldn't have got here without you, and I don't think I've ever said thank you so much, ever, so I'm just gonna shut up before I keep saying it."

"Here's my number," the man said, holding out a small piece of paper. "Text or call me when you get home, just for my own peace of mind."

"I will. Bye."

* * *

Combeferre stopped as he reached the exit of the station and looked back across at the small figure on the platform. The man was hunched over slightly, glancing up at the board then around him nervously before looking back up at the board again. Checking the one just inside the entrance Combeferre saw why - the train was now delayed ten minutes.

Sighing Combeferre took one last look back at a man clearly still trying to stay calm and not panic, and pulled out his phone, checking through his contacts.

"Hi Enjolras," he said when his friend picked up on the other end. "Look, can I stay tonight? I'm going to be ending up at the town near you, the one with the station, but I don't get in till midnight and I've nowhere to stay. You're meeting that train anyway? Brilliant, thank you. I'll see you in a few hours."

Instead of putting the phone away when he ended the call, Combeferre dialled another number, this one by heart.

_ "Hello?" _

"Hey Courf."

_ "Hey babe! Wassup? How long until you're home? I'll stick the kettle on." _

"Bit of a delay I'm afraid." His eyes flickered back to the man and he quickly outlined the situation.

_ "Of course you must,"  _ Courfeyrac agreed instantly, Combeferre thankful that his boyfriend was so understanding. _"Though this is outrageously unfair you know, and I expect a full report."_

"What?" he asked, confused.

_ "The mysterious boyfriend Enjolras refuses to tell us anything about! I want to know more about this Grantaire, and if you're getting to meet him first and without me then it's only fair I get a full report." _

"I'll see what I can do," Combeferre promised. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, you can stick the kettle on then. Love you."

Slipping his phone away he headed back down onto the platform, making the man jump as he appeared in front of him and started talking.

"On second thoughts, I'd rather not leave you alone right now. Doctor's orders don't you know. Company at all times." He gave the man a warm smile. "I have friends near your station, so I'm going to stay with them for the night."

"You shouldn't-" he tried to protest but Combeferre cut him off.

"Yes I should. Now come on, train. We don't want to miss this."

* * *

Grantaire kept on protesting up until three stations later when the man said, in an amused voice, "You realise it's a little late for me to turn around now anyway, considering we're forty minutes on."

"You still shouldn't have done this," he grumped.

"So you keep saying, but oh well. I've been wanting to see this friend for a while anyway." He looked over at Grantaire as he finally drifted into silence. "So how come you were up here so late?"

"A friend of ours had a family emergency." Grantaire shrugged. "One of us had to take him home. I didn't trust him on the train on his own, not in the state he was in, and I didn't want to intrude or get in the way by staying overnight. They have enough shit to deal with at the minute without me adding to it."

The rest of the journey passed quicker than normal, the pair either discussing random little topics such as TV or university courses, or sat in companionable silence, one reading from a battered old paperback, the other tapping away at his laptop.

"What are you writing?" the man asked finally, looking up from his book.

"A stupid little story," Grantaire said with a small smile. "One of the ways I kept Joly calm on the way home was by creating a scenario and letting him make shit up for it. I figured I'd write him some of it as a gift."

"So you're a writer? I thought you said you'd done a fine arts degree."

"Oh I did, this is just a hobby. It's relaxing. I'd love to get published one day but it probably ain't gonna happen, not least because I can never finish anything. Get distracted easily."

"Must be fun anyway," he smiled before going back to his book.

* * *

Enjolras paced the platform as he waited for the train, a small frown marring his face. He knew how panicked Grantaire could get and so was terrified about the state he was going to find him in.

As the train pulled in he stepped forwards, scanning the length for a familiar figure. When he caught sight of his boyfriend he sighed with relief and strode towards him, pulling him into a tight hug and not noticing the man stood just behind him.

"You know each other then," Combeferre said, clearly amused, and Enjolras looked up with a smile.

"Yes, this is Grantaire." Keeping his hands on Grantaire's shoulders he stepped back and looked him up and down. "Joly?"

"Delivered safely to Musichetta and Bossuet."

"And how are you?"

"Fine," Grantaire insisted.

"He's calmed down a lot," Combeferre told him, accepting the hug from Enjolras before the blonde turned back to a confused looking Grantaire again. "He was a lot worse when I first found him."

Grantaire looked from one to the other, frowning. "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"You mean you spent four hours on trains together and you never changed names?" Enjolras shook his head, trying hard not to laugh. "Honestly you two. Grantaire, this is Combeferre, one of my oldest friends. Combeferre, this is my boyfriend, Grantaire. Now can we please get out of the cold and back to the house before one of us freezes to death?"


End file.
